Why You Shouldn't Let Mew Have Sugar
by LightWielder67
Summary: This is a tale to tell you about how the legends learned to never let Mew have sugar. EVER.


It was a hectic in the Hall of Origins and everything in sight was destroyed. There were cracks in the ceilings, holes in the walls, and all the furniture was upside down, sideways, or unrecognizable. All the legends were making an attempt to dodge the pink bundle of joy that had caused this mess. They were attempting to dodge him, several were knocked down or out by the joyous pokemon. Then there was the unlucky Jirachi, he was hard to miss seeing as his butt was sticking out of a wall with a giant blackened spot around it on that area of the wall. That unfortunate incident was caused by a misfired Aura Sphere. If you haven't guessed by now the one caused this unsightly mess was none other than Mew.

**Arceus' POV**

I was out on personal business when I sensed something was wrong at the Hall. I turned around and flew back to Mt. Coronet as fast as I could. Once I arrived I hummed the tune that would unravel the long seemingly endless staircase and granted me acess to the Hall. I started to fly up as soon as the stairs reached me. To climb these stairs it would take humans months, sometimes even years. For us legends it took only minutes to climb . Once I arrived at the top I took a second to gaze at at the giant golden doors that served as entrance to the great Hall of Origins. Then I stepped forward and pushed my way through the golden doors. I gaped in horror once I set my eyes on what lay inside the Hall. Than I switched my expression to a more serious angered look as I walked through the main hall, glancing at the destruction that had fallen upon it. I saw a couple of the other legends gathered around speaking in the living area and stepped forward to speak. But quickly shut my mouth and ducked down to dodge the incoming pink blur. Once it passed I fired a blast at the pokemon imprisoning it in a spherical, aura encased prison. Making the culprit stop not having enough room to bounce around. I looked into the sphere seeing Mew with a confused look on his face. It soon was replaced with a grin as he started spinning around in the sphere like an idiot. The other conscious legends looked up from their cowering positions to find their savior."Oh, great you're here Arceus thank you for stopping him" he heard a still terrified Azelf praise him "Yeah your welcome, now..." he started finally getting the chance to speak "WHO THE HELL GAVE MEW SUGAR!" I now yelled in a more demanding tone. The legends faces changed from relieved to fearful as they all pointed to the legend that was stupid enough to let MEW of all people have sugar. I followed their fingers as my eyes rested upon the unconscious figure of Palkia."Palkia of course who else would be stupid enough to let Mew have sugar." I explained. I sighed as I looked back at the chaos that had taken place "Alright everybody start to clean up" I commanded receiving a groan from the Legends as they followed my orders anyways. I started to telepathically place a sofa in it's original position as I wondered something what is Mew thinking when he has sugar anyways?

**Mew's POV**

_WEE! WEE! SUGAR! SUGAR! YAY! YAY? Wait where am I anyways? _I thought as my sugar rush wore off and I noticed the spherical prison around me. I looked at the destruction around me and gasped. _I did this didn't I? _I thought to myself."I'm starting to get why Arceus doesn't let me have sugar." I murmured to myself "This is all Palkia's fault anyways."

_Flashback_

_I was flying around the hall my normal giddy self_. _I stopped and sniffed the air smelling the delightful aroma that filled it._ _I followed the wonderful scent to the kitchen._ _There I saw Palkia pulling a batch of cookies out of the oven._ _I flew over to her and screamed in her ear_ _"HEY PALKIA WATCHA DOIN"_ _in a very high pitch._ _She flinched and dropped the tray,_ _all of the cookies managing to stay on,_ _and fell onto the fridge. A disoriented Palkia stood up and picked the tray up off the ground_ _"Baking cookies Mew what does it look like?"_ _I shrugged_ _"Baking cookies, Hey can I have some?"_ _Palkia looked at me anger still spread across her face_ _"Of course you can't, what do you think?"_ _a dissapointed look spread across my face_ _"Aww, but I really want some." I said sadly_ _"You know you're not allowed to have sugar mew."_ _I harrumphed as I looked at the cookies. Without thinking of the consequences I dashed past Palkia and snagged five cookies, shoved them in my mouth and started to chew. I kept on chewing as I looked at Palkia confused at the terrified look on her face. Soon after my eyes rolled into the back of my head._

_End of flashback_

I started to pound on the sphere my paws curled up into tiny fists, gaining the attention of all around me. Arceus floated over to me "Are you done now Mew?" he asked as a precaution before letting me out of the bubble. I shook my head furiously eager to be free from my prison. Arceus stamped his hoof causing the bubble to dissapear. With nothing to sit on I fell to the floor, reactivating my flight before I hit it."Hiya, Arceus back already huh?"I giddily questioned, Arceus looked at me still angry "Yes Mew I am back because of this!" He yelled gesturing to the mess once known as the Hall of Origins."Yeah I was meaning to ask about the new look." Arceus got even angrier "Mew YOU did this do you not remember it?" he yelled "Nope"I said smiling _Wow I don't think I've ever seen Arceus this mad!_ I thought to myself as Arceus got even more mad."Honestly do you expect me to believe that, how do you do all of this and not remember it?" I opened my mouth to try and explain it but Uxie came over covered that for me"It's a...well...Sugar Coma shall we call it. When Mew ingests anything with sugar in it his mind shuts down and he enters a trance-like state causing him to rambunctiously fly around destroying whatever he comes in contact with." Uxie deducted."Yeah what he said!" I yelled trying to back Uxie seeing as he was the only one with any way to help me "Fine you're off the hook Mew, but Palkia is going to get it!" I sighed in relief than smirked _Oh Palkia is so going to get it!_ Than I spotted a cookie on the floor _Hmm one cookie couldn't hurt, could it?_ I walked over, picked up the cookie, and stuffed it in my mouth. The last thing I heard before my eyes rolled into the back of my head was "MEW NO!"

**Arceus' POV**

I walked over to Palkia once again dodging the Mew blur. I stood over Palkia anger seething through me. I took my anger out Palkia and kicked her in the face as hard as I could. She jolted up, quickly moving her hands to her face, yelling "AH FUCK!" she moved her eyes to me "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" I looked down at her "Observe your surroundings Palkia" she looked around gasping. "YOU'LL be responsible for cleaning the whole hall, because you let Mew have sugar, now don't argue" she grumbled something I couldn't hear. I looked down at her sternly and said "This is why you don't give Mew sugar!"


End file.
